Luvs Tragic Encounters
by ryrissa1993
Summary: 1st story, it is BRUCAS I know there's a lot of'em but I love them sooo much! xx It's about their loss of love, hardships being apart and finding their love again! Mainly Brooke in the first couple chapters! comments are appreciated, I hope you like it. If not, well, sorry and better luck next time! I do not own the show OTH or its characters sadly...
1. Young & Reckless

**Brooke Davis: Loves Tragic Encounters**

**Chapter One: Young and Reckless**

**Authors Note: **Hey, this is my first One Tree Hill Fan fiction-it is based on Brooke and her relationships… her trust issues, blah, blah, blah. ;) I am making up the story-line…. Although, some of it might be taken from the show; unfortunately, I do NOT own the show, One Tree Hill or its characters. I do however; own the story-line and characters that you do not recognize. The story is Rated T and will most likely be changed to M in later chapters. I like the Brooke/Lucas love but hated Chad's actions towards Sophia off set…. Anyways, I hope you like the story, comments are always welcome. Thanks for taking the time to read my story, happy reading!

WARNING: This story will contain abuse, mentions of physical, emotional, as well as self-harm. I do not intend to offend anyone, trigger anything or to be too graphic if any…. If this is not a story that you would like to read or if it will make you uncomfortable with the topics listed above please hit the back button. If not, please enjoy!

All my love,

Crazi Babi

**~Brooke & Jesse Part one-**

"**Young & Reckless"**

"_**I never feared the unexpected **_

_**Until I found myself in this peculiar place**_

_**Unaware of where I was headed **_

_**Turns out it was your footsteps I had chased." **_

Twenty-two year old, Brooke Davis sat in the office of the company she worked to put together through the tears and frustrations of a teenagers life… she remembers the day she told her best friend, Peyton Sawyer about her design and her dream to own her own fashion line-Clothes Over Bros like it was yesterday. _"Peyton! I have a new idea for my new fashion line…" _Brooke said with the upmost enthusiasm she could possibly muster since her devastating break-up with the love of her life, which was none other than the infamous Lucas Scott. _"Well, I am willing and waiting to hear about your upcoming world changing designs B. Davis so spill anytime now." "Okay… here it goes…" _Brooke closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath… willing herself for Peyton's reaction; Brooke opens her eyes and started putting them away in a hurried fashion since the blonde had said nothing in regards to her designs. _"Brooke, what are you doing? Leave them out… show the world! Let people see the terrific work of the talented, young and beautiful Brooke Penelope Davis!" "Aww, Peyt, you really think they're THAT good?" "No…" "But… you just said…" _Brooke was suddenly taken back by the blonde's abrupt statement until noticing the smirk that was placed across her face; she playfully hit her in the arm. _"Really though, Brooke, it is amazing. Oh, and Brooke, just remember that your number one best friend, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer gets first dibs along with an autograph when you become a famous fashion designer!" _Peyton said excitedly and then added, _"What're you calling it anyways?" You are so full of yourself, P. Sawyer, but I will see what I can do…." _Brooke simply could not remember the last time she had ever laughed like that it seems like an eternity. _"I am calling it Clothes over Bros." _It was like a dream come true; actually it WAS her dream that HAD come true. She had gotten everything she ever wanted… It baffled her so just how she could have gone from being so happy, the happiest she had ever been in her entire life for her accomplishments, the fact that she made something of herself which hardly anyone, mainly her parents thought she could never do to someone so broken, disconnected from the world and to herself in a matter of months. She cursed herself for being so blind as to fall for someone like him, letting her guard down in the first place, damn Bitchtoria for feeding her guilt about being fragile and weak!

"_**It's illogical and it's outrageous,**_

_**The way I let you keep me hangin' on**_

_**Your character is that contagious…**_

_**I've gone and let my impulse be my guide**_

_**And on that note, I'll be defenseless for some time…" **_

She started to dwell on the things that had happened to her the past few months; things that she **never **wanted to remember again, she wished she could forget but the bruises she endured seemed to never fade away. Yes, they were no longer visible on her body but she could still feel the pain, his hands… the way he mutilate her body as if she was some type of project, a ragdoll that he could just use and abuse whenever he saw it fit… the pain; she felt as though her small and fragile body as if he struck her with all of the force humanly possible behind every blow he threw her way; feeling it in her bones, the chill that she gets shooting down her spine… scars, the scars outline it all… outline all of the painful memories that will forever be. Everyone says that throughout one's life there are scars. This specific scars outline where we have been in our lives, what has come of us-Brooke has never hated that statement before; she never had any reason to until _him…. _He made her hate herself, feel worthless, feel like a murderer because she had not told anyone about _her story…_she does not know if she ever will or will ever have the _strength inside of her to tell it…. _It was the cries, the cries in the dark that she heard… the numerous amounts of tears she let silently trickle down her cheeks, the gut wrenching pain in the heart, the overwhelming sadness she feels that sometimes is so strong she swears could kill. It is the same cries in the dark from the pain of the secret that lies beneath the surface, the secret of a child… one she never knew existed until that night. That same night that she thought that she would never live to see the sunrise of the next day… Brooke wished or wanted anything more to forget all of the terrors that haunted her, be able to forget him and all that surrounds him. The hell that trapped her to him a part of her pondered in the back of her mind just the smallest speculation of how he went from the caring, loving man that would give her the world would die for her that incredible man she fell so in love with could just change into this…. The person that she hated, whose voice made her cringe, his footsteps nearing, scares her to death, almost brought her to death's door, was/is responsible for the death of her unborn child… the hateful and mysterious monster hidden in the very depths of his soul?

"_**I'm moving in reverse under your mighty curse**_

_**I hate myself for loving you**_

_**I turn my head away but**_

_**My heart will remain til the day I learn**_

_**You're no good for me…"**_

**I hope you liked the first chapter, please comments give all thoughts on story, and the song was No Good by Kate Voelege. Thanks again for taking the time to read this. **

** Hope :)**


	2. Back in the Day

**Brooke Davis: Loves Tragic Encounters**

**Chapter Two: "Back in the Day"**

**Authors Note: **Hey, sorry it has taken me so long to get back to writing this story. I have had trouble with continuation ideas, but have no fear I got it covered! Again, I do not own the show One Tree Hill or its characters I am simply borrowing them for my own dramatic entertainment! This chapter might be a little bit graphic although it do not think it will be too bad…. If you do not like graphic scenes or if reading this will trigger something that is not my intension and I would advise you to please hit the back button now. You will get to see the character of Jesse Johnson in this chapter, which is just a random name/character I thought of in this crazy head of mine… Anyways, don't want to give to much away so enjoy~

Love Always,

_**Hope:)**_

"_Brooke, is that you?"_ Brooke cringed upon hearing her own name… it surprised her that she did so considering the sweet voice of the person who had called it. The sound of his voice was still as caring as it always had been; calming to her mind as hearing the waves in the ocean, hearing his voice as calming as it was made her forget about the fear that was built up in the pit of her stomach day by day, tears always threatening to fall from her eyes she could no longer feel. Brooke did however feel a hint of sadness inside of her though… she felt the sadness in the memory of him leaving her… she knew deep inside that it was what was best for him at the time. He was starting his life a-new, the way she always dreamed he would get the chance to do; he was finally able to escape the wrath of Dan Scott and all the family drama that ties to it. He was going off to college the one he always had dreamed of going to which happened to be twelve hours away. He wanted her to come with him but she had just really started to succeed with the progression of her company. The split had broken both of their hearts into a million pieces letting one another go chase their dream. Even with broken hearts they knew that if their love was strong enough that love would bring them back to each other. Brooke never thought in a million years that she would be so terrified to let him into her life… this is not how Brooke imagined her life to be caught in a loveless relationship and the only person who is capable of saving her looking shocked beyond belief at her appearance alone was scared for her life in telling him the damage that had been done to her body and most importantly her soul that lie broken, damaged beyond repair underneath.

"_**Seems like just yesterday you were a part of me **_

_**I used to stand so tall, used to be so strong**_

_**Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right**_

_**Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong…"**_

She tried to focus her eyes, blinking once, twice and finally managing to focus them once she had the first thing she became aware of was the massive amount of pain coming from her head, everything around her spun… she felt as though she was on a never-ending scrambler ride at the local fair the only thing that Brooke could see was a faint light coming from the roof. All of a sudden she heard a loud _bang_ then footsteps which appeared to be coming downwards the closer the footsteps came the faster her heart began to race feeling as though it was about burst out of her chest at any moment, tightness in her chest increased with every shaky breath she took as if each drag of air she tried to get out was being constructed by someone's hand being clamped around her throat; could hear the pulsing of it in her ears, there was a creaking sound that could be heard as the steps continued downward the knob to the door was being raddled sounding like it was being unlocked. Brooke panicked her mind screaming out for her to run, struggling to get up on her feet, her body shaking like a leaf being blown around in the harsh fall wind her legs as wobbly as a bowl of jelly. She finally gained some steadier 3composure she went to take a step forward and felt as though her feet has been cemented to the floor beneath her… as she stood frozen in place her mind began to wonder to all the possibilities of the horrible torturous things had been done to her body while she lay unconscious even more fear stricken about what lies in store for her now…

"_**Now I can't breathe**_

_**No I can't sleep**_

_**I'm barely hanging on"**_

Jesse Johnson entered his darkened basement, coming face to face with the person he now refers to as the murderer of his child. He loved the look of her and had ever since the first time he had laid his eyes on her. It was a normal 'like of someone' at first and then did not take long for her to become his latest obsession. Jesse smiled shyly to himself of his accomplishments of getting her right where he wanted her he never thought he could 'love' her more but as time went on he realized he could… seeing her feisty side, having the guts to try and fight him off even now it amazes him unlike his previous 'obsessions' had scurried away and were to scared to fight, it does not make what he did right and he knows that he should not hurt them but he lets his anger get the best of him sometimes… they just take the fall for it. Seeing her sprawled out on the floor, having complete control over where she goes, who she hangs around with which these days was often was not anyone7 but him.

She was young, beautiful, successful, her long brunette hair hung down her back with loose curls at the ends that everyone always adored he had been waiting for this moment since they had left the ER. Brooke would have to pay the price which she knew…. If she thought it was bad before she is sadly mistaken because she has not felt any pain yet… he thought smugly to himself with a little chuckle he could not help but release from the inside of his throat. He used to watch her struggle it is what used to thrill him about her, what attracted him to her, her braveness, selflessness, confidence, beauty, and she is a fighter. Now, these days when she fought it was just annoying to him so his new 'game' is to drug her…. He getting the thrill of the panic mixed with unshed tears in her eyes as he has his way with her when she awakens from the drug aware of everything around her but having the drug not worn off completely yet and limp as to not have a fighting chance. He was sober which he never is anymore he would lose to her and he can't let that happen. He just can't lose especially to someone like her…

"_**Here I am once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces here tonight**_

_**Can't pretend…**_

_**Broken up deep inside but **_

_**You won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind These Hazel Eyes" **_

**~I hope you**_** liked the second chapter, and that is was not too graphic for you… that the detail was to the point but also gave some good description…. The song I choose for this chapter was: Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson. **_**The next chapter will be here soon Thanks again for reading and I look forward to your comments. **

**Hope:)**


	3. Better Days

**Brooke Davis: Loves Tragic Encounters**

**Chapter Three: "Better Days"**

**Authors Note:** This chapter will contain some talk of what Brooke had endured from Jesse contains mentions of rape, drugs and self-harm in this chapter/few following. I promise to not be too graphic if anything…. I hope you're enjoying this story so far… thanks again for reading and enjoy!

All my love,

Hope

"_**I stop to catch my breath**_

_**And I, I stop to catch your eye**_

_**No need to second guess that you've been on my mind"**_

"_Brooke, hey…" _he said gently as she looked away he could see the tears in her eyes glistening and threatening to fall… '_What happened to that strong, independent girl that I once knew….' _Lucas thought to himself as he felt his heart break a little bit more as he heard a soft, barely audible sob escape her lips. He could not help but wrap his strong arms around her small, shaking, vulnerable frame as she sobbed into his chest. _'She got so skinny, too skinny, gosh…. What the hell have I missed? Whatever the hell happened it is pretty bad… she would never cry in public especially not like this…. Oh… Brooke, please, let me in baby…. Please…" _Lucas continued to ponder the possibilities that led up to this heartbreaking scene of the beautiful, smart, funny, selfless, love of his life…. suffering in pain like this?

"_**I like to pretend that**_

_**One day I'll turn around **_

_**I'll see your hand reach out**_

_**I'm only fooling myself…"**_

Lucas just held Brooke as she cried; he had never really seen her cry before. Maybe, seen a few tears escape and slide down her angelic cheeks but nothing compared to the pain he is seeing her unleash at this very moment. He wishes he could take her pain away, whatever it may be. _"Brooke, please, talk to me..." _He pleaded with the broken woman standing before him not even bothering to hide his now hoarse voice. _"Broody…. Just let it go…. Please…" "I can't…. I, I know when something is wrong, Brooke and not only is something wrong….there is something SERIOUSLY wrong…." "I'll be fine…. I AM fine, Luke!" "I know you're not fine…. You are anything BUT FINE!' They stood there a couple of minutes in silence before Lucas continued…. "You said to me when we were in our junior year of high school 'I'm not pushing you away…. I am holding on for dear life but I need you to need me back… why won't you ever just let me all the way in…" "…that was then, Lucas… it was different and…." "No… Brooke, it is all the same! It is your turn to let me in…. please… I can help you…." "You cannot help me… I don't need it…." "Remember what you said to me that one time about saving people? You said 'you are always saving people but the main person was Peyton…. And you just wish that sometimes I would save you… _ _please, Brooke… let me save you… Baby, seeing you like this right now in so much pain is killing me…" _Lucas said with the tears falling freely from his eyes sliding down his cheeks. _"Lucas… I, I am so sorry to worry you and scare you like this… but I let it happen…. It is my mess to clean up… ""Do not do that, Brooke!" _Lucas yelled, saying it harsher than he had meant to. His mind was racing and his heart was aching more tha_n _it ever had before… it was screaming out of desperation for any way to get through to her…. Brooke pulled away from him so suddenly it sent chills down his spine just thinking how much she has changed since the last time he saw her… how much he wishes he never left her side… maybe, none of this would have happened to her if he was there to protect her, make her feel safe. "Brooke, I am so sorry, babe… You know I would never intentionally hurt you..." "I know," She said as she inched her way back into the safety of his arms. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she quickly and reluctantly glanced at it. _"Oh my god, Luke…. It is four o'clock already?!" _She said with a hint of surprise in her voice but also a hint of fear. _"I am so sorry but I got to go…. It was nice talking to you… I'll um… see you around, yeah?" _with those words she took off into the parking lot…. the way she was walking it was like she was in pain…. Physical pain… he knew he had to figure out what was going on… but how? He went to the one person he could think of that would know the majority of the information he needed.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter three…. I am hoping to have chapter four finished and uploaded in the next week or so… getting so really great ideas so as long as that keeps happening my readers should be happy. The lyrics chosen for this chapter were Kate Voegele "Only Fooling Myself." Again, comments are always welcome and appreciated!** **Thanks for taking the time to read it…. **** Much Love, ****Hope**


	4. Rescue Me

**Brooke Davis: Loves Tragic Encounters**

**Chapter Four: "Rescue Me"**

**Authors Note: Hey, everyone, I hope you are enjoying my story so far. If not, sorry…. LOL. This will be the last chapter in this story for Brooke and Jesse for a while; it will shift gears into a Brooke and Lucas… so all you BRUCAS lovers out there will really want to tune in to this now… ;) Anyways, here is chapter four, please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the show One Tree Hill or its amazing characters…. Just borrowing them for my own dramatic entertainment… 3**

**All my Love,**

**Hope**

**OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~**

"_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal you pain… away."_

Lucas stepped foot into the house he had not set foot in for the past four years. He felt nervous, sick even not knowing how to approach them about the situation. He would just wing it after all they all cared and loved Brooke. _"Lucas! Oh my god, I missed you! When did you get back?" "Last night. Well, early afternoon really. How are you, Hales?" "I'm doing well, thanks. I wish you could see Jamie and Nathan, but they are having a father son day at the River Court." "It's Okay; I will catch them another time. I was actually coming here to see you anyways…" "Lucas, you never really come here to talk to just me unless something is wrong… What is it? Are you Okay?" "I am fine, Hales, but our friend is well…. Not that Okay…""I assume, you are referring to Brooke?" "Yes, Hales, you are closer to her than Peyton… ever since she and Jake married and moved to LA." "I know… and I am worried about her, too, Luke." I know something is wrong… she is just not Brooke anymore… when I saw her…" "Wait, when did you see her? I have been trying to contact her for about three weeks now and I went to her house and she was not there…. She has not even been at the store and…." "Haley, calm down please…. We talked a lot; she has gotten skinny she is too skinny now. Brooke is in pain, Hales… she is in pain emotionally and physically. Hales, we have to help her we just have to…. I cannot lose her…"_ Lucas said as tears slipped down his cheeks once more it felt as though he has been crying for hours on end. He was not the crying type of guy but with the overwhelming helplessness he now felt inside of his heart crying seemed to be the only thing the blonde haired blue eyed man could do at this point. "I know, Luke… and we will. We will get through this together. She will be alright, she is Brooke Davis…. Brooke is a fighter. We have both had our fair share of seeing that side of Brooke over the years, huh?" Haley said making Lucas smile a little as well as chuckle at the thought. They pulled up to Brooke's house their hearts in their throats, shaking, not sure of what they might find… taking a deep breath, stepping forward towards the door knowing that whatever is happening or has happened in that house is better seeing than ignoring.

"_**Because I am broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away…"**_

Brooke was lying on the floor, feeling nothing but numb; numbness that she has now become accustom to then numbness she craves. It is not the physical pain that hurts her now it is the emotional pain; the pain that is slowly killing her from the inside out. The guilt that keeps her distant from her friends the only TRUE family she has ever known. Her mother did not want anything to do with her until she started her company… her father was just an absentee father her whole life… Lucas, the only guy she let capture her heart and the only one she gave herself to. ..the only guy that it was not 'just sex' with or a random 'fling' in order to feel contact of another person… one night to make everything that she is struggling with in her life just disappear.

"…_**I'm broken when I'm open and **_

_**I don't feel like I am strong enough…"**_

Brooke was always a strong, beautiful, bubbly, independent person. … she made herself that way lord knows that her parents could not get any credit for the way she turned out… Brooke did not have them to teach her right from wrong, she did not have them to lean on, just being around her… to simply give a damn about her! Brooke let the tears fall from her eyes she could not hold her emotions in any longer; how stupid she was to let it get this far? How she let someone break her down so badly? Damn it she cursed herself and the world… she was better than this… she should be able to do this… to be that strong, independent soul that she once was… instead of this broken woman standing in the bathroom and horrified and disgusted at the scene before her eyes… her eyes were sunken in, dark circles outlined them from lack of sleep, battered and bruised from the fights she was defeated against. She had to stop this pain… but how? There was only one way… a way that no one ever thought she of all people would ever be capable of… Even shocking herself as going to such a low state of mind as this but she needed to feel something anything other than the pain she was feeling at this point in time. Brooke had to let it go to feel the calming, addiction of nothing but utter numbness. She felt that familiar numbness feel her entire body as the blood trickled down her arm from the small cuts that were made with the razor she dragged across her legs, her thighs that were always hidden, these days her whole body was hidden… she was a disgrace to herself… how could she ever seem to be a microscopic thought of being beautiful in someone's mind? There was just no way…. Brooke was embarrassed for anyone to see her. The person that she was now is the person who he made her become… the Brooke Penelope Davis that everyone knew and loved at one point in their lives will greatly miss her because she is gone… she has been gone for a few months now and no one but Brooke knew it… Brooke felt her body go weak, relaxing the tension in her slightly aching body eyes closing an imagining being anywhere but the hell she was in… a safe place… the word safe felt as though it was a foreign word to her… his arms securely around her love she NEEDED and desperately craved… the love he once told her that she deserves….

"_**I wanna hold you high and steal my pain… away**_

_**There's so much left to learn but no one left to fight…"**_

Lucas knocked frantically on the door but received no answer, he saw Brooke in the window… he saw her sway and hit the floor. His breath hitched and his heart was beating a mile a minute, his mid was racing as what to do… the only thing he could think of to do was bust the door down in order to get to her the fastest… Once inside the house he rushes to Brooke's side… _"Oh my god, Brooke… Brooke, babe… can you hear me… I need you to wake up… open your eyes for me… come on, Brooke… I can't lose you… baby…. Please…" _ He pleaded with her as Haley called 911 the ambulance arrived five minutes later and rushed Brooke to the hospital.

Once at the hospital, it felt like Lucas had been there for an eternity which in reality he has only been there for a few hours. Brooke was finally in a room and Lucas by her bedside and never intending on living it. _"Brooke, if you can hear me; it'_s Lucas… I am here Pretty Girl, I am so sorry all of this happened to _you… that I was not there to protect you; to save you but I am here now, baby and I am not going anywhere… ""Luke…" _Brooke whispered as her eyes fluttered open. _"Brooke… I am here, baby, everything is going to be Okay…" "Broody…. I am so sorry…. I… the things I said the other day… I just…. I…" "Shh… It's over now… we will talk about everything later, but right now you just need to rest…. You need to sleep, Pretty Girl." "Can… could you just… um…. Hold me for a while… please?" "Of course, I would not want it any other way… "_She smiled a small smile at him he climbed into bed next to her careful not to harm her he held her, her head resting on his chest; arms protectively around her waist. Brooke felt safe and protected something she had not felt in so long and at times thought she never would again… she felt like everything was going to be Okay, truly Okay.. . it had been so long since she felt so comfortable being in the arms of someone and in her own skin…. Felt as though nothing could harm her, calmness in her mind she loved every second of it… even if it was just mire second.

"_**T worst is over now**_

_**And we can breathe again…" **_

**That is the end of chapter four… I hope you liked it and that it was not too graphic. I will hopefully start chapter five soon and have that up sooner rather than later… I hope that the chapters are getting better and making you more eager to read them as the story goes on… having as much fun reading it as I am writing it. **** The song used is: "Broken" by Seether ft. Amy Lee. **

**Hope**


	5. Rescue Me pt 2

**Brooke Davis: Loves Tragic Encounters**

**Chapter Five: "Rescue Me Part Two"**

**Authors Note: Hey, people! I am happy to say that this is the most I have written on a story straight through since 2009! It feels amazing to have that inspiration again… I really missed it… I hope that you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. I am not sure where it is going to go, how long it is going to be but do not worry I will not make it too long… if it comes down to that then I guess I will just do a sequel story, ha-ha…. Yay! ;) Anyway, here's chapter 5! Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not know the show "One Tree Hill" or any of its amazing characters…. I am just simply borrowing them for my own dramatic entertainment, I absolutely love it! **

**Peace & Love,**

**Hope**

"_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**_

_**Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb"**_

"_No… Jesse, please, no…." _Brooke screamed tossing and turning in bed whimpering softly. She bolted awake; cold sweat coating every inch of her body, heart beating rapidly, breathing shallow and gasping for air…. Taking slow, deep breaths trying to calm down and regulate her breathing, pulling her knees into her chest, rocking herself back and forth as the sobs continued to seize her body. Brooke was wishing she was wrapped up in the safety of Lucas' arms at the moment but he had gotten a call earlier this morning to coach the basketball game to cover for the assistant coach who had called in sick. There was a part of Brooke that was relieved that Lucas was not here to witness this…. She had been worrying him enough the past couple of weeks she did not want to worry him any further especially not about such a small thing as a little dream. Brooke decided to take a bath while Lucas was still out of the house, he should be back in a couple of hours so that put her mind at ease just for a moment.

Lucas came home from work at around four PM to find the house dark and silent… the shades were drawn in the windows, he was beginning to get extremely worried something was off with Brooke that much he knew… considering the circumstances of the trauma Brooke had endured from Jesse the past few months but has yet to open up to him about; giving her space the best he possibly could not hovering over her too much even though he is worrying so. He continued to search the house not hearing or seeing Brooke anywhere anxiety began to set into him and then he heard it…. The shower running and sobbing coming from behind the door signaling that Brooke was fine, she was safe…. Was she?

"_**Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**_

_**Until you find it there and lead it back home"**_

"_Brooke….It's Lucas, you okay?" _He received no response. _"Brooke, I am coming in."_ he said gently and pushed the door open was taken aback by how much steam was in the bathroom. Lucas' heart broke when he saw the bruises that covered her body…. The handprints that were still visible on her skin, the scars… her knees pulled up to her chest… her eyes glued to nothing but the shower wall ahead of her. He crouched down in front of her, eye-level with her like she was a small child; leaning closer to her gently brushing her hair out of her face. His hand grazed her arm; gasped in alarm at the heated temperature of the water from the showerhead above. Lucas adjusted the temperature of the water, got a washcloth soaked with cold water. He got down by her side again taking the rag and running it over her now burning and blistering skin. Lucas was relieved when she did not pull away from him but was considered as to her behavior…. She was not making eye contact with him, has not even acknowledged his presence. Lucas saw the tears that were streaming down her cheeks like a waterfall, tears from the pain he wished he could take away…. The pain of what someone so inhuman can possibly inflict on someone else…. He now understood why she has been so distant…. It was not him personally, but seeing her so broken, lifeless, a shattered soul that no matter how badly he wanted to erase her pain there was absolutely nothing he could possibly do. _"Broody…." _She called out to him after what seemed like an eternity of not hearing her voice but it instead of sounding so cheerful it sound so… broken as was the look in her eyes… the ache in his heart grew for her with every word she spoke…. When she looked up at him she melted into him just seeing the concern and love in his eyes that she had been wanting and waiting to see for the longest time now…

"_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Before I come undone**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become"**_

It shocked Lucas that Brooke was distant from him days prior and here she was clinging to him; holding on for dear life as sobs escaped her mouth-finally letting it go, letting her protective walls down enough let him see just a glimpse of how much pain she was actually in physically and emotionally. _"Broody…." _She said again taking him away from his thoughts. The remainder of her tears were still trickling down her cheeks he wiped them away with his thumb. _"What is it, Pretty Girl?" _he said in the same soft manner as to not alarm her, ruin this moment of having her in his arms never wanting the feeling to go away. _"Can you wash my hair, please? I normally would not ask but my ribs are still sore and…. It just hurts too much…. I really do not want you to see me like this to be completely honest, but…" _she rambled on and was cut off by Lucas. _"Say no more. Yes, I will help you. I have no problem with that. "_Lucas said sweetly giving her a small smile. Brooke could not believe after all of this time and after everything that has happened he can still give her butterflies in her stomach just by one simple smile. When he is around she feels safer than ever before, all things good and bad disappear for a while. He promised her he would save her, and he is keeping his promise and that is what he will continue to do. He is the only person, guy wise that she could ever see herself letting in… it felt good to have someone to lean on again especially having him to lean on…. It was the thing she dreamed about most the past few months just feeling him hold her again put her mind and her heart at ease.

"_**Bring me to life**_

_**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**_

_**Bring me to life…**_

_**Frozen inside without your touch, **_

_**Without your love, darling**_

_**Only you are the life among the dead"**_

After Lucas helps Brooke wash her hair and get into a pair of sweat pants one of his t-shirts the two lay in bed just enjoying one another's company. Silence filled the room as both of them were captured in their own subconscious thoughts; Lucas broke the silence. _"Bro_oke?" "What is it, Luke?" "C_an I ask you something?" "Of course, what is on your mind, Broody?" Well, when I came home today…. You were crying in the bathroom; the temperature of the water coming from the shower was burning you…. I guess my question is what happened? Did you have a flashback or something?" "Yeah, kind of…" "Do you um…. Do you want to talk about it? You know I am here for you." "Yeah, I guess so…. Luke there is no easy way to tell you this but…." _As Brooke told Lucas what happened with Jesse and the loss of her baby Luke could not believe his ears at any of the words he was hearing…. How could anyone do that to someone let alone someone that Lucas loves so much…. He could never live without…. The pain she must have gone through was too unbearable for him to imagine…. Brooke was right in the middle of explaining everything when suddenly she found herself crying so much that she could not continue…. Her airway felt completely closed up, the tightness increased with each breath. _"Brooke, babe, it's Okay… it's just me; it's Lucas….come on, breath for me. Take deep breaths in through your nose and out through your mouth."_

"_**All this time I couldn't believe I couldn't see **_

_**Kept in the dark but you were right there in front of me"**_

"_I am so sorry, babe…. That I was not there, to protect you, talk to you…. I, I, just left. God, I never should have left. Baby, I am sorry none of this would have happened if…" "Lucas, don't! Don't you dare go blaming yourself Lucas Eugene Scott! It's not your fault, not anyone's but __**his. HE**__ is the only one at fault here…..for the longest time, the longest time I thought it was mine but it's not. I…. Never mind I am pretty tired can we just go to sleep, please?" "Okay…. Goodnight, Pretty Girl, I, I love you." "Goodnight and I love you, too, Broody." _

It was about one in the morning when Brooke awoke from yet another nightmare. Luckily, Lucas was still sleeping soundly beside her. She did not want him to worry more than she already knew he was. Brooke went into the bathroom to change out of her now sweaty clothes. All of a sudden she ends up vomiting up all the condiments of her stomach from dinner hours prior. As she stood, she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen…. She doubled over in pain letting her body slide down the wall holding her stomach and letting the tears stream down her cheeks. Whimpering softly, trying to find her voice enough to call Lucas as her world began to spin more out of control. She could not believe that is was happening again worst of all that she was _**letting it. **__"Lucas!" _she managed to squeal out in pain as her eyes rolled back into her head, darkness taking over once again….

"_**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul, **_

_**Don't let me die here…." **_

"_Brooke…. Baby, what is it? What's…. BROOKE!" _Lucas rushed into the bathroom kneeling at her side. _"Brooke…. Oh god, Brooke…. Wake up for me…. Please…. "He_ called 911 and awaiting the ambulance which seemed to be taking forever. Lucas was watching Brooke intently, mind racing heart pounding in his chest. _"L, Lu… Lucas…." _She whispered her eyes half open with her face contorted in a pain filled expression. _"Oh, god, Brooke… you scared the hell out of me…. The ambulance is on its way…" "No…. no, Luke, please…." "What? Brooke, you have to go. You have to find out what is wrong." _At this last statement she turned away from him. _"You know? You mean you know what is wrong with you and you did not think to make it appoint to tell me?" "Luke, please… I am sorry…. It's not easy, Okay? I did not know how... I did not want to hurt by me more than you already are…. I can't even handle it…." _She said sadly her voice breaking more with every word she spoke. _"Let me be the judge of what I can handle Brooke. Please, just tell me what is going on?" "I… I'm pregnant. Well, I was…" "I know…. You just told me that, Brooke… wait… you mean…. Like, again, recently? How? When? I swear I am going to kill him!" "Luke, calm down, please… I need you… I need you, Broody." _The tears still streaming down her face with the amount of tears that he had seen pouring down her cheeks recently he wondered if they would ever stop…. If he could ease her pain enough to make them stop…. Just for a little while. _"Ba_by, I am right here. I promise you! He will _**never**__ hurt you again I won't let it happen…. I am not going anywhere!" "It hurts, Broody…." "I know, babe…. Let's just get you to the hospital just to make sure everything is Okay. I will be with you the whole time." "Okay." _

"_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Before I come undone**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become"**_

_**Hope**___

__**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, will hopefully be starting and finishing the next chapter soon! The song I choose for this chapter was: "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence. **


	6. Love Me

**Brooke Davis: Loves Tragic Encounters**

**Chapter Six: "Love Me"**

_**Authors Note: **_** Hey, I am back! Did you miss me? Lol. I am sad to say that this will be the LAST chapter in the Loves Tragic Encounters series… hopefully it's a good one! **** That is until I start the sequel! I will hopefully be starting that as soon as possible…. Anyways, here is chapter six-Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: **_ I do not own the show "One Tree Hill" or its characte**rs just borrowing them for my own entertainment! **

**All my love, **

**Hope**

"**Its gunna be me, baby**

**Its gunna be you, baby..." **

It had been a year since Jesse was sent to prison, six months seen Brooke and Lucas had gotten engaged; it had been a very hectic year for the fabulous Brucas couple; drama with Jesse coming back, trial and the tragic loss of another unborn child due to the stress of the whole Jesse situation. Brooke almost losing her company…. The up side; Brooke and Victoria finally formed a mother/daughter relationship, Clothes over Bros is back on solid ground and Brooke, Peyton and Haley are having the time of their lives planning out all of the details of Brooke's wedding!_ "So… how are the lovely three musketeers doing on this fine day?" "Ha-ha- we are doing just fine, Broody. How're you? Excited to be hanging out with Nathan and Julian again like the olden days?" "Yeah, it is great!" "Well, I hate to break this love-fest up but Brooke and I have a few last minute wedding plans to discuss…." "Okay-I can take a hint, see you at home later, Cheery!" "Bye, Broody don't have too much fun without me" "Never…." _As Lucas left Clothes over Bros Brooke began to rant and rave…. _"Oh gosh, guys I get married next week! I will officially be Brooke Penelope Davis-Scott!""Wow- catch on slowly there, huh, B. Davis?" "Oh, shut up, P. Sawyer!" "So… are you ready for you bachelorette party tonight?" "Yeah…. I guess…." "Why so down all of a sudden? What's going on, Love?" "It is nothing really." "I highly doubt that it is nothing Brooke…. You do not just close yourself off all of a sudden for no reason-it help to talk about it and what you say to us will stay between us…. If I had to guess it would have something to do with you and your soon-to-be husband?"_ _"Yeah… you hit the nail right on the head there, Tutor Mom." "Hah, thanks, so what is going through that head of yours, Tigger?" "Well, Luke and I are getting married next week and we still haven't had sex…." "Oh, Brooke… it is Okay. It's Lucas-you two have been together forever! You know how he is…. He will wait for you." "Thanks, you two but a part of me just feels kind of guilty, I guess…" "Brooke, what you are feeling is okay and it is normal…I would be worried if you were not acting like this…. Getting married next week or not wait until you are ready." "Peyton is right it is Lucas and he will wait for you. After all; you guys still found that love after going your separate ways no matter what the BRUCAS LOVE will never die!" "Aw, thanks, Hales. You two are so right….. Thanks for the talk I really needed it and am feeling so much better already. So… second dress fitting anyone?" _All three girls left Brooke's store laughing like teenagers; Haley and Peyton were thrilled to see Brooke truly happy and smiling again-in a sense of nothing ever happened. _…_I guess it is true what they say: **'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger'. **

"_**Time I have been patient for so long**_

_**How can I pretend to be so strong?"**_

It was the morning of the last night until they were officially husband and wife; excitement and nervousness setting in; the pain in Brooke's chest was intensifying by the minute stronger bolts of pain shot through her body breaths coming short and ragged as she struggled to breathe; everything around her was far too familiar these days started to spin once again. Suddenly, as her body began to falter to the floor two strong arms wrapped themselves around her bring her up and cradling her into their chest while carrying her to the bedroom. They gently placed Brooke on the bed as Brooke started to come back into the reality, gathering her surroundings her eyes quickly locked into his; concern in his eyes that she knew she could never take away, she was responsible for….. _"Hey, Pretty Girl, how are you feeling?" "Better, thanks." "Brooke….. I have not seen you have a panic attack this bad since the whole thing with Jesse…. Babe, what is going on? You are going to be my wife by this time the day after tomorrow." "It's stupid, Luke, really." "It is not stupid, Brooke, especially if it is that bad that you are getting panic attacks like this…. Not to mention the fact that it is not good for you." "Well…. It is just that…. We are getting married tomorrow and usually…."_ _"Brooke, are you worried about the fact that we have not had sex yet?" "Yeah, sorry, I just…." "No, babe, there is no reason for you to be sorry. Don't ever feel sorry for feeling the way you feel…. You went through something traumatic we do not have to rush that by any means what so ever. I would never take advantage of you…. Even if our wedding's tomorrow if we do not have sex I do not care…. I want to spend the rest of my life with you…. I will wait forever and now I have forever to spend with you…. That is all I have ever wanted. I love you, Cheery… My Pretty Girl forever." _He said with a smirk seeing the tears in her eyes he knew she felt the love and honestly from his words. _"Okay, Broody, and thanks for the talk. I love you, too!" _

"_**If I am asking you to hold me tight**_

_**Then it's gonna be alright… **_

_**Maybe it's everything we're dreaming of…."**_

(Wedding Day-Vows taken from show…. Brulian turned into Brucas!)

"_Brooke Penelope Davis you are getting married today!""Haley James-Scott you're way too chipper even for me and on my wedding day none the less….I still love you though and could not have gotten through this without you." "Okay, enough with the sappiness you don't want to ruin your make-up… again… until you are down the aisle." "Thanks, P. Sawyer for your words of wisdom…." "You are very welcome. Now…. Let's get you down that aisle to Lucas and get this wedding on the road!" "Peyton, we are in a church….ha-ha… I had to say it, I am sorry." "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you are lucky you looks so gorgeous in that wedding dress to get a black eye." _

_~Vows _

_~Lucas: "Brooke, before I met you I thought my world had everything I needed to be happy. I had nothing else to compare it to, then you walked into my life and everything changed. I realized how empty my world was without you in it, and my old life was no longer capable of making me happy… not without you. I love everything about you, Brooke. I love the way you challenged me like no one ever has. I love the way you look at me like no one ever has, and I love the way you love me like no one ever has. I can't imagine spending my life without you, and if you say "yes" to me in a few minutes, I won't have to. You look beautiful by the way._

_Brooke: Lucas, before I met you my world revolved around one thing… me. And I liked it that way on my own, but then I met you and you saw through the facade. You saw me. You've taught me to trust, how to let someone in, and what it truly means to fall in love. I can't possibly describe how much I love you, so I'll tell you why I love you. You see the world in a way that no one else does and you appreciate everything, including me. There's no one in the world like you, and if you say "yes" in a few minutes, I'll get to spend the rest of my life trying to see the world through your eyes, appreciating everything, including you… the most unique, wonderful, and terribly handsome man I have ever met._

_(After the reception-hotel room…: P)_

"_So… Mrs. Scott….. How would you like to spend out wedding night?" "Being with you…." "Brooke, are you sure that is what you want to do?" "I would not have it any other way; with anyone else…I want you to be the one… the one that shows me what it is like to feel the love of someone else again…. I need this Lucas, I need you…." _

"_**It's gonna be Love**_

_**It's gonna be great **_

_**It's gonna be more then I can take**_

_**It's gonna be free**_

_**It's gonna be real**_

_**It's gonna change everything I feel **_

_**It's gonna be sad **_

_**It's gonna be true**_

_**It's gonna be me baby**_

_**It's gonna be you baby**_

_**It's gonna be...It's gonna be Love"**_

**I hope you enjoyed chapter six and the last chapter until the sequel… I will hopefully be starting that as soon as tomorrow…. I have great ideas already going for it so please stay tuned… sorry this chapter was so short, very eager to start the next mini-series of the Brucas Love! The song chosen for this chapter was "It's Gonna Be Love" By Mandy Moore from the amazing movie: "A Walk To Remember." Thanks again!**

**Love Always, **

**Hope**


End file.
